Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a narrow bezel-type liquid crystal display device, and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Display devices are widely used as electronic information devices in a variety of electronic devices, such as mobile phones, laptops, HDTVs, and so on that provide high-resolution and high-quality images.
Active research has been performed on various display devices, including LCDs (liquid crystal displays), PDPs (plasma display panels), FEDs (field emission displays), OLEDs (organic light emitting diodes), and the like. Among these devices, the LCDs are currently getting a lot of attention for their mass production technology, ease of operation, high picture quality, and large-sized screen.
The above-mentioned liquid crystal displays are non-emissive and transmissive display devices. A liquid crystal panel is made by bonding two substrates together, with liquid crystal molecules interposed between them, and the amount of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is adjusted due to the anisotropy in the refractive index of the liquid crystal layer, thereby displaying a desired image on the screen. Accordingly, a typical liquid crystal display device has a liquid crystal panel and a backlight unit for illuminating the liquid crystal panel.
The liquid crystal panel and the backlight unit are attached to a structure, such as a guide panel and a cover bottom, for maintaining rigidity against external force and supporting the back.
Generally the bezel area of liquid crystal displays tends to be made as narrow as possible. In view of this, there was suggested a structure in which the guide panel, which conventionally supports the liquid crystal panel, is mounted inside the cover bottom, and the liquid crystal panel is supported by the side of the cover bottom instead of by the guide panel.